cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Loftarasa Range
The Loftarasa Mountain Range spreads across most of northern Guardia. The easiest way through it involves going through Cosmo Canyon. History 0''' - A wormhole appears somewhere in the western region of Loftarasa when the Cleft is first created. It is one of the Origin Wormholes. '''98 - The town of Mandala is established by a clan of Matangui that migrated here from Shadmire. 212 - Two unnamed prophets appear in Mandala giving six "veedios", orbs that see the future, to the townsfolk there. 230 - Construction of the Temple of Prophecy is completed. 245 - The Vandole Army infiltrates the Palace of Darkness and accidentally unleashes demons onto the mountain range. The resulting carnage castrates the Vandole forces and results in the deaths of many matangui, who are forced to flee Mandala. The Mana Spirits intervene, successfully closing the gateway that allowed the demons to escape, but unable to stop those already terrorizing Guardia. 246 - The Megaphone of Ubiquity is used by _____ in the Battle of Darkess. Guardia soldiers and various surrounding townspeople are empowered and fight off the demons. When the demon leader slays ____ and destroys the megaphone, Avenant is enraged and defeats the leader. The remaining demons are killed or flee into the caverns of Rolante. Sights Mandala Mandala is a small mountaintop village in the western region of Lofty. It is known primarily for the temple that exists on its grounds and the matangui monks that inhabit the space. Some mountain climbers also choose to rest here. Temple of Prophecy The Temple was erected in honor of two mysterious prophets that brought six orbs to the town that seemed to be able to predict the future. The prophets have fallen off the pages of history, but two statues have been erected in front of the temple in their honor. The Temple is maintained by a group of Matangui shaman led by the elder shaman Byrjun. Mt. Rolante Notable mountain at the eastern edge of Loftarasa Range. See article for more info. Mt. Nibelheim Notable mountain at the southern edge of Loftarasa Range. See article for more info. Saturn Valley Notable valley in the western region of Loftarasa Range. See article. Palace of Darkness The Palace of Darkness existed in the central region of the Loftarasa Range. When the demons of the palace first escaped, the Palace was "sealed" with the help of Avenant and the Mana Spirits. Some of these demons still live around Loftarasa. Rumors of a gate to the Palace of Darkness float around, based on the fact that the Mana Spirit Shade now lives there and probably created a means of entering and exiting. Shrine of Mana Somewhere in the northern region of the mountain range there is a small shrine dedicated to the spirits of mana. It has been long abandoned. Sage Joch's Peak At the top of one of Loftarasa's many peaks is the home of the ancient Sage Joch. From here, legend says that Sage Joch could see all the events that transpired in the world. The interior of the peak is a supposedly incredibly expansive space where legendary heroes are said to have been truly tested. Travel The Loftarasa Range is in the middle of Guardia. Various paths around the area connect to places as diverse as the Frosty Forest, Wutai, and Cosmo Canyon. Inhabitants Matangui A large community of matangui have founded the mountaintop village of Mandala. Most of them have dedicated themselves to a simple life sustained by the natural surroundings and regular worship at the Temple of Prophecy which is just outside of town. Demons There are rumors of a demonic presence deep within the belly of the mountain range. This is supported by a surge of flying imp creatures that have begun to prowl around Rolante. They supposedly have originated from the Palace of Darkness. Harpies A small colony of harpies have taken refuge near Rolante. Their leader is known as Tzenker. More info in Mt. Rolante. Wildlife The wildlife consists mostly of various types of birds and large insects. A particular blight in parts of the mountains includes very aggressive owls that attack those who attempt to climb the trails. Wolves also roam around the Nibelheim region. Law, Government, and Politics The entire Loftarasa Mountain Range is under Guardia dominion, and Guardia Castle overlooks the eastern section of the mountains and often stations small groups of soldiers around the region as it is the heart of the continent. Soldiers also occasionally are assigned to nearby residential areas in order to establish the continuing existence of Guardia Castle. Saturn Valley was never addressed by Guardia Castle, due mostly to communication problems. Category:Areas